In the Darkness of the Night
by Talldi
Summary: Gibbs finds more than coffee at his favorite shop one night.Gibbs/Lainy M rating. Some Tony/Ziva also. Reviews welcome.  Changed rating to M as it seemed like the story went that way.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Darkness of the Night**

**The Beginning**

Jethro Gibbs moved through the silent streets alone and did not seem to feel the bitter wind that blew his hair back from his forehead. He had told his team to go home. He was planning on it himself and had called to let Lainy know but wanted a cup of coffee to go. He couldn't help but let the current case run through his mind as he strode down the sidewalk. It was late, almost midnight, and the people who were out were mostly military from the Navy Yard like himself looking for a bite to eat. He reached the shop and opened the door. The delicious scent of the many different blends rushed at him as the door opened under his tug. He moved up to the counter as the couple in front of him took their order and went for a table. They were wearing hospital scrubs, the woman older than the man. There was a blonde woman in her 20's sitting by the window reading a news paper. Remnants of a snack in front of her. Jethro noted all these things automatically, registering the details in his astute mind without conscious thought.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. The usual?" The owner of the shop was behind the counter.

"My wife said I should try the Jamaican Mix. I'll take that." Gibbs said and reached for his money clip in his jacket.

"I have the Kona she ordered Sir." The older man was smiling at Gibbs widely.

"Oh, it came in?" Jethro looked back up at the owner with a quizzical expression on his face. He knew Lainy had not been to the shop in weeks. She didn't come here unless she was to meet him. She went to a coffee house near the Admiralty building where she worked during the day unless they had time to have it together.

"Oh yes! It came in earlier today! Do you want it now or tomorrow?" The man was still smiling in a big inappropriate grin. There was a thin sheet of sweat on his face. As Gibbs continued to take his change out of his pocket for the coffee he slipped the guard strap off of his weapon and got ready. The owner looked off to his left where the store room door was partially shut.

"I'll take it tomorrow morning." He said moving as if to turn away.

"Down! Everybody down!" He drew his weapon so swiftly the poor owner barely had time to register as he dove to the floor.

The robbers dashed out the door heading to the side entry, the first one of them firing wildly into the room. The second one tripped over the owners prone body. A shot broke the exit door outwards.

Gibbs shot the first man in the side and he went down screaming. Gibbs went around the end of the counter and caught the second robber as he struggled to regain his feet.

"Get up! Slowly!" Gibbs said. His gun was steady and his eyes were narrowed in concentration as he watched the robber climb awkwardly to his feet.

"Look out!" Someone screamed in the room. Gibbs whirled and saw the first gunman aiming up at him from the floor. Gibbs fired his Sig and the man went down with a bullet in between his eyes. He whirled back and dropping to one knee as the second gunman let loose with a 38 special. He fired twice more and the robber went down with a hard finality.

Gibbs felt suddenly dizzy and nauseous with his vision becoming fitful as he went down hard on the floor. He fell backwards hard into a table and chairs on his left. There was a pain on the left side of his head. He was aware of flashes of image and sounds. The after ringing of ears from the weapons, a truck with a figure outside the door of the shop, the light fixture in the ceiling, shadows. He looked to his left and saw the sightless blue eyes of the blonde looking at him as she lay in a pool of blood that was spreading toward him. One hand was stretched out as if to touch him. A violent shudder passed through him.

A woman's voice was in his ear saying " Be still Officer. I got you. The police are on the way. We called them while you were shooting those assholes.

Get more napkins Max! We gotta put pressure on this!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and then let go.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs woke but didn't open his eyes as noises, smells, overwhelmed him. Everything seemed too intense to process.

His head hurt abominably, in pulse with his rapid heartbeat. He listened as a woman's voice spoke in a clear authoritative voice. It sounded like the woman from the coffee shop.

"I told you I want a C.T. on this cop STAT! That doesn't mean 35 minutes later!"

Another voice said something in a resentful tone. "We don't control the C.T. machine."

"Well then get me somebody who does on the phone right now!"

"Yes Dr. Miller."

Jethro felt a violent wave of nausea rising in his gut. The feeling of intense vertigo and not being in control of his body brought memories of being thrown through the air, the weightlessness, after being hit by the mortar in the Gulf. He didn't want to throw up. He fought it, but the pounding in his skull was unforgiving. He didn't seem to be in control of his body. He suddenly turned to his right side and vomited, retching on to the floor. He hung on to the safety bars and heaved helplessly. Absurdly grateful he hadn't eaten anything since early in the evening hr moaned. Very little came up, but the increased pressure in his head from the retching put him into a sparkling state of vision again. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde standing next to his bed. She had blood on her shoulders but reached out to touch his forehead. He fell back panting, his eyes on hers in bewilderment. Her touch was cool and soothing to the pounding. His vision cleared.

"I…I'm glad you're Ok." He stammered. The image of her on the floor from the store passed in front of his eyes fleetingly.

"I'm fine now." She said with a small smile. "You need to forget about it for awhile so you can heal. Just rest. She's on her way now. I'm Ivy. I'll stay until she's here." She took his hand and held it in hers. Her hand was cool and he felt tingling in his hand.

He woke slowly this time. The room was in relative darkness, and he heard the beeps of monitors. He was in a different place he knew. The light was off his face, aimed toward the corner of the room. The pain in his head was still present but blunted. He felt like he was drifting and recognized the effects of an opiate.

"Jethro?" The soft voice came to him out of the darkness on his right. He knew it was his beloved, his Lainy. "Darling, are you awake?"

"Y…Yes." His voice sounded hoarse and strained. He tried to turn his head that way but the room immediately dipped and turned. He retched again forcing it down.

"It's alright love." A soft hand covered his own. "I'm right here. I won't leave you." He felt lips against his cheek and moaned her name softly to her. He linked their fingers and felt her settle into the bed against his side. She lay her head down on his shoulder and arm. Feeling complete now he gave up and went back into the darkness for awhile.

When he woke again it was day light. The clock on the wall showed 0800. He had to close one eye to see it clearly. His head throbbed like a drum. It infuriated him. He could feel a bulky dressing over his left eye and side of his head. He groaned. Immediately Lainy was beside him.

"Jethro, are you awake again? Good. I have some cold water for you. They want you to drink." He looked up at her and the 2 Lainy's slid together briefly then went out of focus. He tried to lift his head for the drink. The vertigo came back and with it the need to vomit. He helplessly reached up and made a negative hand gesture.

"I'm gonna be sick." He whispered. His eyes closed he sought to breathe deeply and fight the feeling…

"I'll go tell the nurse you need more nausea medicine." Lainy's eyes were full of unshed tears and concern. She squeezed his hand and made her way out to the desk.

Jethro was caught between wanting her there with him and knowing he needed the medicine. This had to be the worst concussion he'd ever had. And that included his post coma headaches. At least he'd slept through the worst of those post concussive pains and simply endured an almost constant headache he could chew aspirin for. Oh God here it went again. He retched and again tried to turn to his left. With a surge of shooting pain from his back and ribs all the way to his hip the room spun wildly out of control. He retched loudly, again and again involuntarily, and then moaned falling back onto his pillows. His vision fractured and the blackness began to come again for him. He gasped and heard from far, far away a voice telling him to breathe. A mask was over his face as he panted. He felt Lainy's hand in his gripping his fingers tightly.

He felt warmth as medications were pushed into his IV. He became aware of voices. One strong voice directing people. Pressure in his nose, more gagging then finally the blessed darkness.

Jethro woke yet again. The sound of monitors, people moving about in the cubicle next to his. There was a tube down his nose now but the horrible nausea was much less. Only the headache remained. Blunted for now. He felt so weak and exhausted. He felt Lainy move toward him in the darkness. She leaned over him gently kissing his lips.

"I am so glad you're awake. Let me moisten your lips Babe." She used some kind of q-tip to put water on his lips. In the dark the double vision wasn't as much of a problem. He closed his eyes anyway.

"I feel like hell. What happened?" Gibbs whispered to her. He reached up and touched her face letting his fingertips trace her soft brows, strong cheekbones and her jaw. "I'm sorry Honey…" His voice trailed off. He dropped his hand. A light flashed off the diamonds in his wedding ring. The blue white flashing reminded him of something… but it was gone again.

"I am just grateful your alive Love." She kissed him gently again. "I'll be right here. You just sleep."

"What happened Babe? I need to know." Jethro closed his fingers over her slender wrist. He had sudden flashes of memory. Pictures of her face smiling up at him during their life together. All different instances both public and private. She was his rock, his reality. She had changed his world, given him back hope.

"Jethro is this important right now? You've been through an awful lot." Lainy could just see his features in the light from the hallway. He nodded slightly. Too much movement brought the vertigo back full force. Lainy sighed.

"Alright. Well you saved the lives of your coffee barista and 2 customers."

She stroked his fingers while she held them.

"Fred? I saved Fred?" Gibbs struggled to remember.

The last thing he could remember clearly was sitting at his desk and deciding to go home to Lainy. Hearing her sweet voice on the phone telling him how much she loved him and to drive safely and "Not too fast!" And her wonderful giggle followed.

"I wanted to see you, be with you… it's been such a long case. I needed you. Time with you." His voice was a low and hoarse whisper. From the vomiting and the tube his throat was raw. His fingers tightened over hers. He tried to make his mind move forward from that point. It wouldn't. He lifted his head slightly then leaned back, brows drawn as he frowned. There was nothing until he opened his eyes in the emergency room so briefly. "There's nothing. I can't remember…"

"It's not important Love. You'll remember when it's time. It's not important now." Lainy bent over him and kissed his lips gently.

A shadow moved over them, Jethro started violently and threw his arm up instinctively to move Lainy aside protectively. The violent movement started an explosion of pain in his skull and more retching.

The nurse moved to turn the light down toward him which brought a cry of pain from Gibbs as it sliced through his head and he thrashed in the bed.

"Morphine 15mg IV push now!" Dr Ann Miller said. The nurse rushed out to get the medicine. The MD reached up and turned the light off and went to the corner and turned on another for indirect light.

"Mrs. Gibbs. I'm Dr Miller. Your husband has a skull fracture but no serious internal hemorrhage of the brain. The irritation of swelling in the brain tissue is causing his symptoms. Other than that he's a very lucky man. A tiny fraction of an inch and we wouldn't all be here together."

All the while she spoke the RN was giving Gibbs the morphine. Only as Jethro's face relaxed did Lainy look up at doctor's face.

"I want him to have the next dose of Zosyn now." She told the RN who nodded and left. "We're going to treat Agent Gibbs as a head injury. Low stimulation, meaning lights, TV. Even sound as much as possible." She nodded and left. Lainy was numb as she watched over her husband.

Lainy held Jethro's hand which was clenched around hers. It gradually relaxed as the Morphine took effect. He moaned softly. The fist around his head began to relax.

"Lainy…"

"I'm here, I'm here always Love." Lainy had tears rolling down her face.

Jethro slid into the pain free oblivion of the friendly darkness.

**36 hours later**

Jethro was awake and looking out the door to his ICU cubicle expectantly. Tony DiNozzo walked through the doorway and turned to look behind him when he saw Gibbs intent stare past him.

"Hi Boss!" Tony smiled and walked over to the bed. Gibbs lifted his head to look into Tony's face.

"Did you see Lainy on your way up?" He hoarsely whispered. His azure eyes were intense.

"No Boss. Should I have?" Tony's eyes moved back to the door. "Do you want me to look for her?"

" Yes, no. Damn it I don't know!" Gibbs closed his eyes and turned his head away slowly. "I can't phone her."

He didn't want Tony to know he couldn't remember the number.

"I'll dial her Boss." Tony took his cell out. He quickly punched in Lainy's preset number.

There was no answer. Tony then dialed the number directly. Still no answer.

Gibbs lay with eyes closed but he was listening Tony knew.

"I'm gonna try your house Boss." Tony did just that. No answer. Gibbs turned back and looked at Tony.

Just then Lainy walked in the room. Well Thank God Tony thought.

"I didn't know where you were." Gibbs said as Lainy put down the duffel she was carrying and moved to his arms. They kissed, she gently stroked his cheek.

"I slipped out while you were still sleeping to get us some breakfast and some clothes. I thought you'd appreciate something besides powdered eggs and a hospital gown. I went to the nearest diner to Georgetown. Should still be warm." Lainy smiled at Tony.

"Your phone didn't ring. Tony tried it." Jethro looked up at her brows drawn. He was anxious without knowing why.

"You tried it Love?" Lainy said frowning. She reached into her purse and saw she didn't have the phone on. "I forgot to turn it on when I left. I'm sorry Babe. It won't happen again."

"I couldn't remember your number Lainy. The memory stuff it's bad with numbers. All of them." He sounded worried. He forgot Tony was standing there as he concentrated to try to clear his thoughts before speaking.

"Well then we'll write them all down for you Honey. I picked up the steno pad Dr. Miller recommended." Lainy pulled the tray table over to Jethro's bed and slowly raised the head until he gestured her to stop. He couldn't go higher without dizziness. She lowered it just a little. "Better?" She kissed his forehead.

"Yeah. Whad'ya get?" He gave her a little smile and opened his eyes.

"Your usual diner breakfast Babe. Over easy with turkey bacon and home fries. Wheat toast and melon." Lainy smiled.

"That is far from my 'usual' Lainy." He smiled at her. "But I'm willing to try it. I feel so empty inside."

"That's 'cause you are Lover." Lainy sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Turkey bacon?" Tony went into shock. "Turkey bacon… Who eats turkey bacon?"

"We do." Lainy said with a smile. She cut Gibbs bacon and eggs when she saw he was looking at the food with one eye shut. "And fruit, salad, chicken, vegetables. All edible and well seasoned. I am a very good cook!" Jethro nodded.

"Well that really _is _scary. Gibbs on health food." Tony shook his head with a sad expression on his face. "My world just went off center."

"Shall I go head slap him for you Dear?" Lainy said over a mouthful of toast.

"Nah, waste of effort… He was good enough to try to call you for me." Gibbs dipped his toast in the yolk and sampled it. Then he reached for the coffee.

"Tony why are you here?" Gibbs murmured after swallowing. He settled back into the pillows. Waiting to see where the toast would go.

"I thought I'd come instead of Fornell. The two guys you shot have records with the Feebs." Tony's face was now expressionless. "I'm supposed to help you remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Dark…**

Gibbs woke to find the RN caring for him today at his bedside. He moved to sit up further in the bed and ran his hands over his face. The conversation with Tony had been very frustrating. He hadn't been able to remember anything.

"Yes?" He looked up and she smiled beaming at him. "Medicine time!" she said.

Audrey was more than a little infatuated with him, as were some others. His azure eyes melted her and a few other nurses every time he looked at them. He was in such great shape physically. She reassessed him again. Checking his pupils, listening to lungs and checking vital signs. That, was professional. The rest of the assessment was visual and pure pleasure. Broad shoulders with well developed muscles, deep chest with its thick gray and silver hair and strong arms. His legs! Large artistic hands, long fingers. The silky silver/black hair, the way the bangs fell over his forehead. She wanted to run her hands through it. Beautiful mouth, full lower lip, strong neck. What was not to love? She had been on duty when his wife had helped him shower. The site of him getting into his clothes afterward had kept her distracted all day and very restless that night. The last 4 days had been a procession of young women finding a reason to be in his room.

What had surprised her was that he seemed completely oblivious of every

approach she and the other nurses used. He wasn't rude to any of them. But he didn't converse, didn't offer any information, didn't initiate any contact or ask for help. If they brought his medicine he took it. He didn't ask for it. He did ask about the low dose seizure medication he was on. His voice! The sometimes growly baritone was incredibly sexy on it's own.

He listened to the explanation and asked pertinent questions about side effects and how long he would be on it. He then just nodded and turned back to the crossword puzzles he worked on. Lainy had enlarged them on the computer so he could see them easily.

"You're just waiting for your wife and you can go home, right?" She tried one last time.

"Yes. Thank you for your help." He gave a quick half smile and turned away to reach for his glasses and the clip board. Audrey made one last attempt.

"If anything comes up, any questions or concerns, anything I can do for you even after you go home you know where to find me here, Ok?" She held her hand out to him.

Gibbs looked at her hand and up into her face. The blue eyes looked cobalt at that moment. He tipped his head to the side slightly and gave a nod. He reached up and took her hand and squeezed it briefly.

"Audrey," His lips turned up in a slight gentle smile as he looked at her. "I know you're going to have a long and successful career. You've all been good to me. I thank you. And I know what you've been thinking about me. But I am completely and utterly in love with my wife. Have been for a long time now. I will not be calling you, or any of the other nurses who gave me their numbers. Tell the others I am flattered though OK? Just reach out and live your life OK? It could be all to short. Take it from me."

He nodded to her and put his glasses back on and returned to his crossword.

Audrey gazed at him and smiling softly she turned and left the room.

"Agent Gibbs?" Jethro looked up and saw Ivy standing there. He smiled at her.

"How are you doing?"

"Come on in if you like." He said with a smile. He gestured to the chair next to the bed. She moved into the room and adjusting her sweater she sat down. She answered his smile.

"I'm going home today after my wife gets out of work. I'm doing better. Get a little tired and the headache starts. But it's a lot better. You?" He looked at her with a smile but noticed she was a little pale and nervous.

"I feel a lot better too. It's just a little hard you know? I've been remembering more and more. It's not pleasant. I have regrets. Do you ever have them Special Agent Gibbs?" She suddenly looked up at him. Her light blue eyes were very wide.

Gibbs was frowning. How in the world did he answer that! Why would she ask a question like that?

"I think everybody has them Ivy. My wife's the one who gradually convinced me to simply accept them and move on. You can't live in the past without sacrificing the now. I gotta tell you, it's taken me a lot of years to do that. "

"What if there is no now?"

She was looking down at her hands which were twisting in her lap. There was a light around them, then he blinked. It went away. Her whole body was very still. Gibbs was confused now.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do, I mean say." He blinked, his vision put a blue-white light all around her for just a moment. It made him a little dizzy again.

"I think maybe it's time. I need your help."

She reached out and grasped Gibbs hand. A cool tingling swept up his arm and to his head. The light expanded in front of his eyes until it was all radiance and both wonderful and blinding. Then the darkness moved up and he fell into it.

**1800 hours**

"Jethro? Honey? Time to go…" Gibbs woke slowly. He'd been dreaming, the wisps moved away from him. He stretched carefully, not moving his neck and head until he was fully awake. An assessment of his aches told him his left side remained tender. Opening his eyes one by one kept them from doubling. He smiled up at his wife. She reached out and gently brushed his bangs back from his forehead.

"How is your head?" Her emerald eyes were clear and showed her concern.

"Hey Babe. It seems better. Just an ache right now. How're you?" He reached his hand up to her face. She leaned in and he slid it behind her neck, pulling her down to his face so he could kiss her. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm feeling a whole lot better knowing we can sleep in our own bed tonight!" She grinned at him.

"Yeah, I feel good about that too." He smiled. They kissed again, more slowly this time . A cough interrupted them. Looking up they saw Dr. Miller at the foot of the bed.

"I see you're feeling a whole lot better Agent Gibbs. Or should I say Gunny Sgt. Gibbs?" A slight smile touched her lips.

"Either will do Dr. Miller." He gave a slight shrug. "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome. Thanks for saving my life!" The smile was deeper now.

"Let's get you home. It's supposed to storm tonight. I'm sure you don't feel like spending more time here."

Jethro gave her a nod. "Yup, good bet doc."

Dr. Miller instructed them for follow up at Bethesda. "Being you're a Marine it's likely you can follow up with a neurologist there. I have a name…"

Jethro heard a rumble of thunder and looking up saw a flash of lightning. The blue white light made his vision fracture suddenly and a flash of images moved in front of him. Sounds, ceiling lights, blood, smoke and the smell of gunpowder. Then it was gone. He opened his eyes and was relieved to hear Lainy still talking with the doctor. No loss of time this time. Confusion touched him again. He hated this. He sat up slowly and moved to the side of the bed and stood. He went into the bathroom and washed his face with cold water. By the time he came out Lainy was signing release papers. He reached for the duffel. Lainy swatted his hand away smiling. She put the strap on her shoulder.

"Let's go Gunny! Time to roll!" As he turned toward the door she smacked him on his butt.

"Yes Ma'am Staff Sgt!" Jethro forced a grin and they headed out.

They moved into the breezeway and Lainy unlocked the door. She moved in and turned to see Jethro looking at the lightning in the sky toward Quantico.

"Hey, get in here Marine! You have medicine to take and then we're going to watch TV in bed and lights out by 2200 hrs. I've had enough late nights this week!"

She moved across the house to the bath/laundry area by the deck. She left the duffel in there by the machine and when she looked the living room was empty.

She went down the hallway and entering their bathroom she heard the shower running. The door was partially open, the fan on. She stripped quickly and went in.

"Room for me?" She said drawing back the curtain a little.

"Always." Was his answer. "You can help me with my hair? Check the stitches."

"You've had little nurse chickie's checking them for you every hour, even when you were mostly unconscious. I bet they've been prayed over!" She smiled into his face as he slid his arms around her waist and shook his head slowly. He kissed her, their tongues stroking and sliding. They stood for a few minutes then he released her turning his left side to her. She gently checked the stitches and then his side.

"Looks sore but intact. So's the rest of you, but I will do a personal inspection in a few days when your feeling better." She kissed him lightly. "Now you can do my back, I'll make coffee then we go to bed!"

"Yes Ma'am, Ma'am." He said with a crooked tired smile.

They got their coffee and returned to the bedroom. Lainy set her cup down on the bedside cabinet and began fluffing the pillows and setting them up so they could lean against them. Jethro settled in and reached out for her with his right arm. Lainy picked up her coffee and settled into his body, her curves fit into him perfectly he thought as he breathed in the scent of her and kissed her temple. She turned the TV on and went straight to the news.

"This should bore us both to sleep pretty quickly." She said.

"We'd do better with some political bull crap." He said and yawned largely.

"Next thing you know you'll be telling me to put the golf channel on." Lainy looked into his fine azure eyes. She loved the light she saw in there as he smiled back at her.

"Never. Go for AMC or the military channel." Jethro put his coffee down and moved lower into the bed yawning again.

"You go to sleep Marine. I have plans for you that don't involve pain or hospitalization." Lainy moved over him and kissed him deeply.

As she drew back slowly she saw his eyes were half closed and there was a sleepy smile on his beautiful lips. He was asleep before she could even touch her lips to him again. She smiled and turned the TV off, settling herself into the curve of his body and covering his chest with her arm she closed her eyes to sleep on his shoulder.

Jethro moved down the street heading toward his favorite coffee shop. It was windy but not unbearable. He had sent his team home and planned on going himself after he got a cup of coffee to take with him.

He needed his wife. Needed to feel her next to him, to smell her scent, touch her skin, taste her lips. The case had been a hard one and they were stuck right now. They needed a break.

He reached the bistro and opened the door. The scents of different beans flowed out to him as he stepped inside. He moved toward the counter. There was a couple in scrubs seated to the right of him. They were talking intensely. The woman was waving one hand in aggravation. A young woman was seated at the first table near the side door. She had a bag of chips on the table and was sipping on a cup of something. He stepped up to the counter where Fred was wearing a big grinning smile. Not something the usually morose man did.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. The usual?" The man had a fine sheen of sweat on his face.

"My wife said I should try the Jamaican Mix. I'll try that." He reached for his money clip.

Jethro suddenly woke up sitting bolt upright in bed and covered in a heavy cold sweat. He was gasping, the smell of gunpowder in his nostrils. Lainy was holding onto his shoulders.

"Jethro! Jesu Jethro! Come back, come back! Babe?" Lainy looked frantic.

"I…I…I'm awake. I'm awake." He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He tried to stand and fell back down onto the mattress. Lainy scrambled to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Babe! Are you OK? Oh God…Jethro!" She drew him over against her and held him firmly with her right arm and ran her fingers of her left hand up into his wet hair. She kissed his equally wet forehead and held him until his breathing became normal. They remained motionless for a long moment.

"Nightmare?" She said softly and kissed his forehead again.

"I was back in the coffee shop. I was seeing all the things I saw again, but was aware of each of them consciously this time. I saw Ivy and Dr Miller and Max at their tables. I got to where Fred was in front of me and it all dissolved into light and noise. I was falling…" Jethro felt drained.

"Get in the shower. I'll change the sheets. Unless you want some help in there?" She looked anxiously at him.

He shook his head. "I'll be OK." His legs felt wobbly but he made it into the bathroom. He turned the water on.

Why was he having these flashbacks? The fractured skull? He didn't have an appointment with the neurologist until next Tuesday. Exhaustion washed through him as he stood beneath the jet of warm water. He picked up the soap

And quickly washed himself. When he came out Lainy had changed all the sheets.

"Sorry Babe." He shook his head and climbed in and settled down. Lainy moved swiftly to take him into her arms.

"Don't be sorry Sweetheart. If there was ever a reason for PTSD this qualifies. It'll get better." She gently stroked his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Jethro sat on the sofa the next day. Lainy had gone to work and he had slept in until 0800. The storm promised had been delayed hanging out in Georgia and now was creeping up the coast toward Quantico and DC. Lainy had promised to be home by 1800, the storm would only be just starting by then.

He was sipping on his coffee and looking through the newspaper. The TV was on low in the background on CNN.

Tony and all the other team members had called to check on him. Vance had called too, wanting to know when he would be back at work. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk when _that_ phone call ended. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. His vision was still occasionally doubling but only twice today. He had skipped all of workout today on the orders of the doctor and his own admission to himself of fatigue. The house phone rang and he reached over to the coffee table and picked up the unit.

"Hello?" He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn. A nap was likely today.

"Agent Gibbs? This is Ivy. How are you?" There was static on the line. The storm must be interfering with reception on the portable unit he thought.

"Doing better Ivy. How are you doing?" He was surprised to hear her voice. He was wondering how she got the unlisted number for his home when she answered his question.

"I thought of calling you on the cell phone number on your card but I realized you'd be home today. Is your headache better?" Her voice sounded alternately normal and then far away.

Jethro ran a hand over his hair and winced as he hit the stitches. He had to learn to control these habits he thought irritably. For the life of him he couldn't figure out when he had given her a business card.

"Yeah, it's doin' better. You have my business card?" He listened intently to the crackles.

"Yes, I got it when I was in your room the other day. I hope you don't mind me checking on you. I kind'a feel like we are two survivors in a storm. I really need your support. You are the only one who can help me do it." Her voice was beginning to fade again.

"Do what Ivy? You haven't made it clear to me what you think I can do." He swung his legs off the couch and stood up beginning to pace. His head was beginning to ache from concentrating to hear her clearly. It irritated him to be weak.

"I have to find him Gibbs and you are the one who can do it. You're the one I can see. They are all looking in the wrong place." Her voice was almost indecipherable now.

"You're fading out Ivy! Find who?" Jethro stood near the bay window now looking out at the darkening storm clouds. Snow would begin sooner than they thought he noted. A part of him was separate, the trained experienced interrogator trying to determine if someone was in reality or somewhere 'off'.

"The third man Agent Gibbs. There was a third man at the bistro. You must have seen him, didn't you?"

The phone went dead in his hands. His jaw dropped in shock.

Jethro stood at the window trying to clear his thoughts. The phone in his hand forgotten. A third man? He didn't remember a third man…

Reaching an impulsive if direct decision he tried to check for the incoming call. Star69 produced no result. He called McGee.

"McGee, I need you to check a recent incoming call on my phone here at home."

"Hi Boss! Are you feeling a little better?" Both Ziva and Tony perked up and Tony moved over to stand by Tim's desk.

"Yeah. Listen I'll feel even better if you tell me who just called this phone! Or do you need a blow by blow picture of my entire day?" Gibbs growled.

"No! No Boss, here we go… The last number called into your house was from Atlanta, Mrs. Mimmett Douglass. 404-555-3214 last night at 2400hrs." Tim rattled off the information.

"That's got to be wrong McGee. I just got off the phone. I need to call the person back." Gibbs rubbed his face and his thoughts were slow and confused. How is this possible? He had just spoken with her! His limitations were driving him nuts.

"Could the weather have affected the reception? It was very full of static. It is a hand held unit." Gibbs grabbed at the thought.

"Er… No Boss, not really. Most of the lines are weather resistant or even underground. Are you sure it was a completed call?" McGee instantly felt Tony's hand hit the back of his head.

"No McGee!" Gibbs snarled. "I talked to myself! I was shot McGee, not made mentally ill!" He began to rapidly pace.

"What about a name Boss? I could run a name for you." McGee quickly put his fingers over the key board. Ziva was listening as well now.

"OK right. McGee the name is Ivy Stuart. Check home and cell numbers."

"B..Boss?" McGee looked helplessly up at Tony.

"Boss," Tony spoke up loudly. "You're starting to break up! I will be over to bring you the information! You got that Boss? I'm coming to you!"

Tony cut the connection. "Don't go there McGoo. I'll deal with it." He turned and moved back to his desk.

Gibbs stared at the phone in disbelief. Then with a curse he threw the phone across the room. His head began to throb. With a groan he went back to the couch after picking up the phone. He put the phone on the table after checking for a dial tone. Lainy might call him and he didn't want her not to be able to speak to him. She would become frantic and the drive home would be bad enough as it was. The throbbing intensified.

He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator. He turned the coffee machine off. The doctor had advised limiting the caffeine. Gibbs hadn't really listened but right now he was more interested in ridding himself of the headache. He took 2 of the headache tablets the doctor prescribed and lay down on the couch with a cold cloth on his forehead.

He fell asleep.

He woke to an early darkness outside. Snow was falling, hard. He glanced at the wall clock. It was 1600hrs. He rubbed his eyes and face. The headache was a dull throb now. He made his way to the bathroom. On return he reached for the phone to check on Lainy. As he sat down there was a loud knock on the front door. Opening it, Tony was standing there.

"Boss we need to talk." His expression was serious. He stepped in on Jethro's gesture of welcome.

"C'mon in DiNozzo. Whad'ya got?" Gibbs returned to the couch, turning on the end table lamp. Tony sat down next to him. He took a folder, relatively thick and opened it on the table.

"This is the bistro file Boss. We took control because you were severely injured. DCMetro didn't want it. It seemed open and closed."

Tony was watching Gibbs face while he looked through it. Gibbs looked through the photo's of the crime scene. He stopped and looked stunned. Tony reached for him as he saw the color drain from his face.

"This isn't possible…" Gibbs said hoarsely and looked up at Tony who kept his grip on Jethro's shoulder. The photo in Gibbs hand shook. He was bewildered.

Tony squeezed gently.

"It's true Boss. Ducky's autopsy report is in there. It's Ivy Stuart."

After Tony had left, Jethro leaned back into the couch trying to think. Was it possible these real seeming conversations and visits were just products of his injured brain? Jethro gave this line of thought some free rein. After 10-15 minutes he shook his head. No, he decided. He either trusted his own perceptions or he didn't. He decided he was not going to believe himself impaired. That meant what had happened to him was somehow real. Just then

Lainy keyed open the door and came in.

"What is it?" She quickly took off her coat and came to sit beside him and take his hands.

"Lainy, I need to talk something out with you…" He began from the beginning.

"Jethro. I believe in things like this. You know that. With a mother who is a well known psychic and growing up mainly in Ireland how could I not?"

"I know" he said and ran his hands threw his hair wincing when he hit the stitches again. "I guess I wanted to know what you think because of it, and because I know you have gifts yourself."

"I think Ivy is trying to lead you to this third man. Why, we can't know unless she tells you. If she calls or comes while I am here I might be able to see and talk with her. But you are far from mad Honey." She squeezed his hands.

He nodded and then embraced her.

"Thanks Babe." They kissed.

"I'm going to get dinner ready, OK?" She stood in front of him and smiled warmly.

"Absolutely!" He smiled.

This time he saw his hand reaching out to open the door. He was aware he was in a bit of a hurry so as to get home to his wife, his own bed. He was so tired. He needed her. He needed a nights sleep to look at the Marston case in a new way in the morning. The smells of the bistro moved over him as he entered. He moved toward the counter. There was a couple in scrubs that had been in front of him to his right. They were talking intently and the woman waved an arm in punctuation to her low words. There was a young woman on his left at the table near the side door. She was drinking something and had a bag of chips. He stepped up to the counter and Fred was there smiling at him in a way that seemed wrong.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. The usual?" There was a fine sheen of perspiration on his forehead as he grinned. Jethro eyed him uneasy.

"My wife said I should try the Jamaican Mix. I'll take that." He reached to his money clip.

"I have the Kona she ordered." The man was grinning like a lunatic and sweating. His eyes moving to the door on his left.

"Oh it came in?" Jethro continued reaching for his clip and loosed the safety strap of his Sig. His thumb released the safety too as he spoke.

"Oh yes! It came in earlier today! Do you want it now or tomorrow?"

Jethro saw a slight movement of the door and his suspicions were confirmed.

"I'll get it tomorrow morning." Turning as if to go he whirled and shouted

"Down! Everybody down!" His weapon to hand he saw the door open as the man fell to the floor.

The short but intense battle happened over again. In slow motion this time. He saw the desperate expression on the faces of the robbers. The one behind the counter was screaming incoherently as he opened fire. There was a knowledge of death in his eyes as Gibbs shot him.

As he fell to the floor and crashed into the table and chairs he saw a face, a furious face through the broken door, in a black truck or SUV. The face suddenly looked resigned and looked forward and drove away.

Jethro woke up in the bed next to a sleeping Lainy. He felt unbearably tired. He was sick and tired of these damn dreams! He looked at the ceiling for awhile and then slowly sat up. He waited for the dizziness to come. It didn't. He got slowly to his feet. He felt a little lightheaded but it passed quickly. He made his way to the kitchen and drank two full glasses of water. He stood quietly and thought back to the dream/vision. Everything was the same but with a heightened awareness of minute information. The man's face…he could make a composite of it, it was that clear. He began to tremble. Then his head began to ache.

He made his way to the couch and lay down. It passed after a half hour and he made his way to the bay window. The air seemed somehow supercharged and heavy. He looked up at the sky and wondered as he saw lightning. Lightning and snow. Very unusual. He couldn't figure out why Ivy came to him. She was somehow with him every time he remembered more. He didn't believe in coincidences. The suggestion of the third man had triggered this vision. He needed to know more about her.

Gibbs fell back to sleep on the couch. Lainy found him there the next morning. It was still snowing heavily and after looking outside and seeing how high the drifts were she called the Admiralty. Her boss and adoptive father Admiral Horowitz was not coming in that day. She decided to stay home rather than fight her way through what was threatening to be a blizzard on the TV weather station.

She went about getting breakfast together for them. Jethro was still having headaches. She admitted to herself she was worried. He didn't admit to more than "mild" headaches but she was very sensitive to him and his body language. He often said she "was inside" his skin. She would laugh and tell him she simply tuned in on his "fey signals". An eye roll was always her answer.

She knew he was in more than 'mild' pain.

After cutting fresh fruit and some cheese, she sliced some of her home made blueberry bread with an appreciative sniff. She loved having the bread maker Liz gave her last Christmas. Saved so much hand work.

She moved toward her husband on the couch. She drank him in with her eyes. He looked so care free when he slept. Leaning over him she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"Múscail ionúin gaiscíoch…" (Wake beloved warrior), she murmured in a husky voice.

She kissed his lips very gently as he began to stir. Jethro instantly responded to her kiss. He opened his eyes after the kiss and smiled up at her. He slid his hands up into her hair and drew her back down for another kiss. Their tongues danced and Lainy cupped his jaw as she sat down on the edge of the couch. He looked up into her emerald eyes and smiled again.

"Hi! Nice way to wake up." He gently smoothed stray hairs back from her temple.

"Well, I found your side of the bed empty so I came looking. How 'bout some breakfast?" She looked deeply into his azure eyes. One sooty brow arched in question. He sighed and stretched avoidant of her look.

Jethro knew he wasn't fooling her. He didn't want to tell her of the headaches. She nodded then rose and went out to the kitchen and poured coffee for them while he got up slowly. After making sure he wasn't dizzy he sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar and picked up a grape. Lainy sat down across from him and sipped from her mug.

"I'm fine Babe." Jethro said irritably and stabbed up a piece of melon with his fork.

"Well and I'm sure you are an' all." Lainy said in an Irish brogue and shrugged. She had spent every summer of her youth there visiting her mothers large family. Her Aunt 'Mim had adopted her after her mothers death and she then lived in Ireland until college. The Gaelic and brogue came naturally to her.

"Well, I will be anyway. It's no where near the way it was, the pain I mean."

He looked at her trying to make eye contact.

"I'm sure." She said noncommittally. She opened up the newspaper and folded it. "How 'bout those Packers?"

"Damn!" Jethro said and tossed his fork and napkin down in aggravation. The fork bounced onto Lainy's plate. He stood up and gestured forcefully.

"I don't want to dwell on being sick Lainy! I have things to do, a job to concentrate on!"

"It's a damned blizzard out there Jethro! You're allowed a chance to rest and recover. If you don't allow yourself time to do that you won't have a job. I'm not asking you to_ stay_ sick. I'm asking you to tell me the truth about how you _really_ feel so I can help you. By the way ,if you're going to throw anything else I suggest you make sure it doesn't bounce this way again or I will use it to give you a new asshole." Lainy didn't look up and took a bite of her bread and butter.

Gibbs facial expression was astounded. He flushed, his mouth opened then shut. Stunned momentarily he sat back down. He was silent for a beat or two. Lainy was munching on a piece of pineapple and turned a page.

"Jesus Lainy, that was a kick. Sorry." Jethro picked up his coffee and waited.

"Alright then. Let's try again." Lainy turned toward him. "How are you?"

"Better." He quickly raised his hands in surrender. " Really! I feel better this morning than I have. Not 100%, but not seasick sitting here."

She eyed him. Then she nodded and separated the newspaper and gave him ½.

"Moving on." She said to him. "I expect you to eat today if you're so much better."

"Aw geeze…" He sighed. He hadn't had a chance of winning. He picked up the newspaper and his fork. Lainy smiled and drank some more coffee.

XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXX

**Through the Looking Glass**

At 0900 Gibbs called McGee at home. Their team was not on call this weekend. "Thank goodness." Gibbs thought. McGee answered in the midst of the second ring.

"Boss?" He said. "What's going on?" A female voice was asking questions in the background. "Never mind! My Boss needs to speak with me! Go ahead Boss!" making his priority clear. Gibbs smiled to himself.

"McGee, I need you to find out everything you can about Ivy Stuart. I need to know everything about her family, friends, job, lovers. Got it?"

Gibbs voice expressed his intense feeling. McGee's eyebrows raised. "Yes Boss. I'll call you back in just a few minutes, OK?"

"Yeah. I'll be here." Gibbs moved to the kitchen and poured more coffee. Lainy called from the bedroom she used as an office.

"Jethro, there's an email for you. I'll bring you the lap top." She moved into the living room. He filled her mug and moved to the dining room table. Lainy sat bedside him and set the computer down. She gave him the mouse and he entered his email and clicked open the files.

"Click on the one you need Hon'" Lainy said.

" How'm I supposed to know which one _that_ is?" Gibbs growled. He quickly went and got his phone and dialed McGee. "McGee, which file am I supposed to open?"

"Boss, click the one marked 'ISY'. It'll bring up her youthful offender files."

"Youthful offender files?" Gibbs said incredulously.

"Yup. Ivy Stuart's real name was Ivy Micheals. She was 26 years old and lived most of her childhood years in various foster homes and facilities. When she was 16 she hooked up with a real dandy, Ronald 'Ronnie' Watson. He was a loser with a capital L.

First crime was a snatch and grab at age 10. He'd managed to work himself up to three prison sentences. One as a youthful offender. He was 27 when they met. For whatever reason they stayed together. She did some time as a prostitute for him, played the distraction for his pick pocketing, the bargain chip for his other enterprises. But she always came back to him. I think it's safe to assume she was a customer that day Boss."

Gibbs was clicking through the files as he listened to McGee's summary. He began to talk thoughtfully, reasoning as he went.

"She _was_ a customer that day. The other two were supposed to be too. But they couldn't resist cleaning the till before they left. Ivy was the lookout. They hid in the back room while Dr. Miller and Max were waited on. Then before they could clear out and probably kill everybody, I was spotted coming toward the door."

Lainy reached out and covered his hand with her own and squeezed. Jethro squeezed back but kept focused on his memory and conclusions.

"I think Ivy is trying to use me for vengeance. She's mad, mad at 'Ronnie'

for her death. Which file has his picture McGee?"

"RRW 1 Boss. Not now Terry." An angry voice sounded in the background.

"Sorry Boss. Blizzard, she can't go home." He muttered.

Gibbs ignored this last. "Got it Tim." He double clicked the file. A picture came up and Jethro gasped. Lainy at once slipped her arm around his shoulders. He shook his head sharply at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's him." He tipped his head to the side frowning. Then nodded twice fiercely. "It's him. I'm sure of it. He was in the truck." He looked into Lainy's eyes then back into the screen. "It's him. She wanted me to remember him!"

"It seems likely love." Lainy nodded and gave him a serious smile.

"McGee, do we have any residence, parole officer, anything to let us know where he might be?" Gibbs stared intently at the screen.

"Mmmm. Looking now Boss, may take a minute. No Terry… I don't want to eat. I'm working! Well find something to do, read, look at a movie!"

Gibbs sighed and ran his hands through his hair, again hitting his stitches. He winced and felt Lainy slip her arm around his shoulders again. A sudden hard gust of wind shook the house. Jethro started and whirled to look at the French doors. Lainy tightened her grip. Jethro reached up and pressed his fingers to his temples. His head began to ache. Angry, he ignored it and watched McGee as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Watson registered exactly 2 times with his parole agent in Florida. He then went off the grid. That was exactly 4 years ago. Ivy shows up here in DC 2 years ago. She worked as a dancer in a "Gentlemen's" club, The Marseilles Room. She had a studio apartment over a detached garage on Little Street in Alexandria. No reports of any negative behavior. Had a checking account and paid her rent and taxes on time. Grocery bills went up about a year ago."

Tim continued to type.

"I have number for the landlord a Mrs. Susan Walker, 78 years old. Has lived at the address for the past 42 years. Widow. No sign of any unusual financial transactions. Regular deposits monthly from Social Security and what appears to be a retirement fund from her former employer. Also, here it is, Ivy Stuart.

Rent checks every month."

"Ok McGee. We can't go see her right now obviously" Gibbs pressed harder on his temples.

"I have a phone number Boss. I'll try to get hold of her right now. I'll call you back with the result if it's productive. Right?" McGee sighed as the TV suddenly became very loud in the background.

"Sure." Gibbs ended the computer session. He sat quietly distracted. Lainy said "I'm making more coffee." and got up.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Red Queen**

Gibbs stood up and went to the bathroom just off the dining room. Lainy suddenly heard a thud. She ran to the door and found Gibbs inside on his knees in front of the sink holding his head and gasping, his face flushed. He made an incoherent sound of pain and slumped against Lainy as she gathered him into her arms. For the first time Lainy felt a cause for his pain. She lifted her head simply and purely furious.

"Stop this! Stop it! You're going to kill him! He can't cope with this. His brain is injured. You know he was shot! You can talk to me, I can tell him what you need to say! But you have to stop. His gift isn't powerful enough to hear you clearly…"

She looked around the bathroom alertly. In her arms Jethro suddenly went limp. The room became icy cold. Lainy could see her breath. Wisps of a smoky like material began to gather in the doorway. Lainy shivered and gathered her husband closer to her. Gibbs was in a dead faint.

"Thank you." Lainy said to the figure now half formed. "You don't have to materialize in this room. I can see you with out it."

"I didn't know you could see me." Ivy said in a whisper. She moved forward stepping into the bathroom from the door. "I'm sorry."

Lainy held her husband close to her and kissed his lips gently. She anxiously

rubbed his shoulder.

"Jethro, love, please wake up…try to wake up. Can you try?" Her expression was one of focus and anxiety.

"I think I can help…" Ivy stepped forward and touched Jethro's temple.

He began to stir, moving his legs and turning his head into Lainy's body. He moaned, eyes beginning to flutter. As he opened his eyes he saw emerald green ones looking into his, full of unshed tears. He reached up and touched her cheek, fine azure eyes questioning.

"Babe?" His voice slightly hoarse. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, lips brushing across his. They touched foreheads for a moment.

"Ivy is here. She's the reason for your 'spells' of fainting. She _has_ been trying to reach you." Lainy nodded in the direction of the window where Ivy was standing.

Jethro slowly straightened himself out. He sat up and rested his elbows on his knees while holding his head.

"I expected headaches. Maybe some really bad. But I've never passed out from them. That was all her?" He rubbed his temples and looked up slowly. Ivy stepped forward again and touched Gibbs on the shoulder. He looked down at his shoulder and then at Lainy in silent question. She nodded.

"I don't see her like I did before at the hospital, but I can feel her. I know she wants me to remember Watson. But can she help us find him?" Lainy looked askance at Ivy.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. It's all different now. I saw lights when I woke up. Yours was so bright, even though you were hurt. It was all around you at the coffee shop. It was why I followed you. It's not as bright as hers. Some of your light is _because_ of her. I can see that now. But you have a light brighter than most people. I just knew I could make you remember him. I know now that my life could have been really different if I just stayed away from him. I had so many opportunities to escape." She sighed. "He kept telling me he loved me…I wanted so much to believe that. I hope you can understand and forgive me."

Lainy was giving Jethro Ivy's word in the first person. He waved his hand in the air then gripped the sink to stand shakily. He shook his head slowly. He hated that his voice shook as he replied.

"We don't have time for regrets right now. This man is responsible for some serious crimes. So're you I bet, but you'll be getting your judgment later. I can't be responsible for that, a higher power will do it. If it helps you I can forgive you for my injury. But I also would hope you'll make amends by helping me find him. Not for revenge, but because it's right."

Ivy looked upset then disappeared. "She's gone." Lainy said quietly. She rose and put an arm around Jethro's waist "Let's go lie down on the couch."


	6. Chapter 6

**An Interlude**

Gibbs nodded. He felt so tired, weary he decided. And more than a little confused. Later they would straighten it out.

They lay down with Lainy tucked into the back of the couch on her left side her head on his shoulder. Gibbs was on his back. The overstuffed side pillows and couch cushions had always encouraged them to relax and snuggle. They often lay here together. After kissing he sighed and closed his eyes. Almost an hour later he opened his eyes and found Lainy still with him watching TV. Gibbs stretched a little, then yawned.

"Better Babe?" Lainy gently rubbed his chest and traced his jaw.

"I feel kind'a drained. But the headache's gone. That's a first. Is that because she spoke to you? Did she go away for good?"

"I'd like to think she's released you. But I doubt she's moved on. She seemed genuinely focused on finding Watson. She probably will make contact again." Lainy said thoughtfully. She felt her husband stiffen a bit next to her.

"Why can't she find him on her own? Is that unusual?"

Gibbs wasn't sure how all this 'Ghost' stuff worked. He knew his mother-in-law and Lainy could and did 'things' with their gifts. Lainy didn't ever appear to dwell on it or use it much. She had a simple acceptance of her gifts. He envied her that, he wondered why he could be with her all this time without really giving any thought to her family's gifts and history. Lainy watched as her love frowned and processed his thoughts.

"Every persons death experience is different Babe. But those who don't move on into true spirit can be restricted in what they can do or see.

Some are stuck forever in repetitions of their past. In some of the cases I've seen Mim work, a persons guilt seems to affect their abilities. In Ivy's case she somehow 'attached' herself to you instead of moving into the light of eternity. I think Watson is her unfinished business. She doesn't feel she can move on until she finishes this. Whatever 'this' is for her. I think she's done making you ill Love. If she comes back we can find out more. In the mean time any more questions?" She smiled lovingly at him and ran the back of her fingers down his cheek.

"No…I don't think so right now. Thanks." He smiled back at her. He somehow felt less tired and gently stroked her back.

"Your welcome I'm sure. Headache's gone you say?" Lainy purred to him and slid her right hand down his chest with her fingernails lightly stroking his skin through his sweatshirt and down his thigh. She nuzzled his chest.

"Yup. You seem to have plans?" He murmured as he turned onto his side to face her.

"I do Gunny. Are you OK with that or do I wait?" She kissed him very gently on the lips then his chin. Her beautiful emerald eyes gazed up at him in question.

"I think I'd like to try. Side's a little sore still, maybe we got to be creative?" He let his voice drift off into a whisper as his mouth found hers.

"Creativity is my strong suit…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met gently at first. Just a quick brush and they gazed into each others eyes. Gibbs eyes darkened to a deep cobalt blue. He pressed his body into hers full length, sliding his left leg over hers they arched their hips and turned slightly so Lainy was half under him. Lainy moaned into his mouth as she felt his growing erection.

The powerful link she had always felt to him opened all the way. It was the reason she had already been on the road when the call from the ER came. She knew. Jethro received her, he always did. It was like they knew what each other needed. She sought his mouth, the taste of him was addictive. The smell of his skin, his body, the controlled strength of his touch. Their tongues mated and stroked in each others mouths. He moved to her neck and sought the pulse point in the hollow of her throat.

Jethro nipped and sucked her skin along her shoulder. His left hand caressed her breast, her nipples hard and breasts swelling with wanting him.

They moved onto his back so Jethro could slide his arms around her. He quickly undid the clasp of her bra and then tugged her shirt and bra up and over her. It went to the floor, half draping the coffee table.

Lainy then quickly divested him of his shirts as well. She sighed in pleasure as she felt his muscular chest against hers in their close embrace. She slid her hands up into his chest hair, her nails scraped his nipples and he groaned. Her mouth now traced his strong jaw to the spot behind his ear that always drove him crazy. He groaned as she licked there and then traced his ear and down his neck to nip his throat.

Jethro arched and ground his erection against her. Lainy gasped his name and sought his mouth again. He couldn't take it, her taste was sweet and so hard to pull away from. Her scent filled him in so many ways he couldn't comprehend. The faint scent of lavender from her shampoo and soap, her own sweet musk, the taste of her skin and mouth. His hand moved down sliding in a light caress over her ribs then her abdomen.

As his hand moved lower, he pushed her sweat pants and panties off of her hip. Lainy lifted and wiggled out of them with his help. Her mouth was busy moving over the side of his neck and shoulder nipping and kissing until he had her pants completely off. After more long passionate kisses his hand slid between them again. He found her to be swollen and she cried out his name as his fingers stroked her clit increasing the pressure within her.

He moved back up over her and he held his head to the side for a moment so she could kiss and suckle his neck and throat. Lainy gladly obliged. He groaned then sighed. Lainy couldn't stand the way she throbbed. Her hips moved against him involuntarily. She heard a soft, hoarse whisper: "Oh Babe…" He took her mouth then. Lainy frantically pushed on his pants waist untying the strings of his sweat pants.

Jethro moved over the top of her in a push up, all without releasing her mouth. She quickly divested him of pants and underwear. He kicked them off to the floor. Her hand found his erection… so soft and silky and so very hard…

She moaned into his mouth as he pushed up over her again. His hand slipped briefly to touch her, she was so very hot and wet, just for him. His mind slipped, he knew he had to be in her. There was no other reality.

Lainy guided him into her opening whimpering as she did so. As he thrust into her his growl was primal. Her heat and wetness enveloped him and he knew he wouldn't last long, the need to fill her with his seed was too great.

For Lainy the sensation of him filling her made her complete. She felt his growl through her chest and body. She shuddered with need. She felt her muscles stretching to accept him, like a glove that fit only him. She cried out his name. Her body and soul were his alone.

The need to mate overwhelmed them and he began to thrust. His rhythm began slow until he knew he was able to reach to her depths, fully wet in her slick heat. He felt her nails on his ribs then his back. Lainy wrapped her legs around him, her feet pressing into his buttocks. They moved together, one mind, one body.

In a short time it wasn't enough. Jethro took her right leg and brought it up over his shoulder. The different angle brought him into contact with her highly stimulated bundle of nerves with each thrust. Lainy bit into his shoulder where it met his throat. Her orgasm was starting to overwhelm her. He felt the waves of contraction around his penis, gave a deep groan and increased his thrusts. The pounding of his cock sent Lainy over the edge with a scream of release. Jethro cried out as well and began to come, spilling his seed with each thrust of his hips. The world went away as they fused and became one.

As he came back into himself Jethro was aware he was lying heavily on his wife. He stirred and smiled to himself as he felt her arms tighten around him. Lainy had never, from their first time, allowed him to move away from her body after they made love.

She insisted that he wasn't heavy and she needed the physical and emotional feeling of connection to lessen gradually "The way the gods intended it to." He had come to not only accept this need but to enjoy the opportunity to continue to kiss her, their sated kisses so sweet with love.

Gradually he slipped free of her body and shortly after he moved off of her only to lie beside her again and gather her against him. She put her leg up over his thigh and with a happy sigh settled against his shoulder. They kissed some more and then she began to aggressively to tickle him and nip at his chest and shoulder in a playful manner.

Laughing he fought back and with a shriek Lainy rolled over and off him. They fell to the floor, Lainy giggling while she held him on top of her. Jethro thought how much he loved that giggle. He grabbed her wrists to wrestle her arms above her head.

Lainy was in excellent shape. As a Marine she worked out along side of her husband on a daily basis. But he was her beloved and it was a fact that it was more fun if she let him win! In the end she surrendered and allowed him to move her hands above her head. He held them there while the tickling ended and he began to kiss her and nuzzled her throat. She moved her hands to encircle his neck and the other to twine her fingers through his silky silver, gray and black hair.

After another interlude of tender and gentle kisses and caresses he looked smiling into her happy and dazed eyes. He loved that he was the only person who ever saw her face like this. Her lips slightly swollen, her cheeks flushed, her magnificent emerald eyes meeting his, the love in her gaze only for him.

"And?" She said softly to him.

"And I was hoping you knew how much I love you." He murmured in a gentle rumble while lowering his mouth to hers for another kiss.

"I think you just made that clear to me Marine. Are you certain how much I love you?" She sought his mouth again and kissed him lingeringly.

After another long, deep kiss he drew back. "Oh yeah! Oorah!" He grinned at her and returned to kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Painting the Roses Red**

That evening Lainy opened the oven to check on the casserole she had made for dinner. It smelled very good, just enough garlic. She slipped the biscuits in onto the top rack. She was concerned that Jethro was pushing so hard on Ivy's case he would relapse. He had slept for a half hour after they had made love and showered.

She hadn't been happy when he told her on arising that he was going to contact Tim and Tony. She had gone into the kitchen and began cooking everything she could think of. It was one way she coped with stress.

Jethro was in their office talking with McGee and Tony on the computer. McGee had found evidence that Watson had indeed been staying with Ivy at her apartment. There had been a doubling in Ivy's grocery bills, power use. A definite increase in cash withdrawals, savings deficits.

Tony had spoke with Mrs. Walker who reported that there was a dark haired man staying with Ivy. She says that she never saw him "do a damn thing" to help Ivy, "even with the groceries". She had no use for him and found him to be arrogant, borderline abusive to Ivy in front of her, and she tried to talk Ivy into throwing him out. She had made up her mind to evict Ivy because "there was always traffic coming and going all night long". The apartment was rented on a month to month basis so there shouldn't have been a problem but she was afraid of Watson.

"Ok DiNozzo. Thanks. Not sure where we can go from here yet. I'll let you know. Thanks McGee."

"You got it Boss. I'll let you know if I come up with anything." Tony said.

"Me too Boss. Bye." And they were gone. Gibbs sat there and sighed, rubbed his face. He lifted his head when he heard Lainy call him. Something different in her voice. He stood quickly to go to her and stopped to grip the doorway as the room tilted. Lainy was there suddenly and took him into her arms.

"You still have a fractured skull dear one." She murmured tucking herself under his arms. "Even without a spirit it has an effect. Move more carefully OK?"

"Yeah." He whispered, eyes closed and leaning on her until the spinning stopped. "Are you OK? Your voice…"

"Dinners ready. I wanted to ask if you boys were done. I guess so seeing as you were coming out."

"Your voice was strange, wrong…" Gibbs said and sought Lainy's eyes for reassurance of her well being. She smiled briefly at him, alarmed that he was still ill enough to be dizzy and nearly fall.

"My voice? I didn't call you Darling…" They were in the hall moving toward the living room.

"I heard you say my name, but it sounded far away… Maybe It was because I was getting a little tired again and pushing it."

"I know you were pushing it Love. But I've never been able to control that aspect of you." Lainy was smiling and shaking her head in a self deprecating manner.

"Oh yeah? And there's some aspect of me you _do_ control?" Gibbs said with eyebrows raised. They were hand and hand now and walked toward the dining room. He pulled her into his arms suddenly and kissed her.

"Guess the dizziness is gone eh?" She said to him with a smile. "Come on let's get you fed. I'm starving myself."

He smiled back and looked to the dining room where the light was on and candles were lit. The wind still blew and occasionally they heard sleet as well as the fine powder against the French doors. The drifts were half way up.

"This is great Honey. It smells terrific." He felt his stomach grumble. He was hungry too he realized.

"I'll grab the biscuits from the warmer." She moved to the kitchen. Jethro sat down.

"A glass of wine would be good with this." He murmured.

"Not with your medicine and head injury." She said without even any forethought. He sighed.

"Ok." He smiled up at her while she placed the biscuits next to him and moved the butter dish closer. He placed casserole onto her plate and gave it back. She poured him ice water from a pitcher, then herself.

"There's advantages to having a blizzard." Lainy said with a smile on her lips. She turned to him as she took a forkful of casserole.

"Really…" He drawled. "And what would that be?" He lifted a brow and gave her a smirk.

"Well, I get to have you home full time on a day other than every other weekend. And I would say I have your complete attention but that's not true. However I have enjoyed a great afternoon with you that was unexpected. I didn't expect you to recover enough for us to make love. I'm more than pleased kind Sir." She lilted in her Irish brogue. She gave him a little smile through her eyelashes in a shy manner.

He grinned then. "I love you little Minx. You know that."

"I do but it's still good to hear it. Eat up you need your strength. And remember I'm a wench not a Minx."

"Ok." Still grinning he dove into his plate and biscuit.

They had finished and a half eaten piece of blueberry pie was on his plate.

He had just leaned into her for a kiss when the room became incredibly cold. Startled he turned to look for an open door when Lainy gripped his arm.

"We have company." She said quietly. Looking back he saw Ivy step forward out of a reddish light.

"I didn't expect you to come back." Gibbs said quietly.

"I didn't expect to." She said in an equally quiet voice. "But I still can't do this alone and it needs to be done. There are too many bodies. I realize now that all the reasons he gave me for justifying their deaths were lies. I can't go until he's done. I want to give you all I know."

She began to move toward the fireplace where the gas fire burned. She stopped and held her hands out. Looking toward them she watched as Lainy repeated what she had said. Jethro shook his head and looked right at her.

"I see her Babe. I can hear her this time too. What do you want Lainy? I'm limited in what I can do, both physically right now and with the weather like this…" He shrugged.

"You're angry enough to materialize Ivy. That takes a tremendous amount of effort and energy. You can't keep that up can you?" Lainy asked. Her hand rested in Jethro's lap. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she knew she would protect her husband if it was within her power.

"I'll do what I have to do to get this done." Ivy began to pace. "I keep ending up here, so I guess that means I have to involve you Agent Gibbs. I think I know where Ronnie is. I went there. His light is full of dark spots. I had a lot of trouble finding it. So many lights, all the same way! I finally decided to go home, then I found myself in Florida. I was in front of an empty lot. It was where I used to live when I was little. I guess it got torn down. Finally I made it to Mrs. Walker's. I got stuck there for awhile. Ronnie wasn't there but I remembered more stuff about his big 'Plan' for us. He wanted us to go to New York. I figure he probably made it before this storm hit. His cousin Walter Smekel has a place in Brooklyn. I can't remember the address, but how many can there be? He was there! I followed his light there! You need to go get him! Now!"

She turned suddenly and then was directly in front of Gibbs, leaning over him.

Jethro leaned away from her, nearly upsetting himself in the effort. Lainy grabbed his arm and threw a hand up repelling Ivy back with her own gift.

"You are not running this Ivy. You are asking, the supplicant. Act like it!" She said angrily. "Stop forcing yourself on Jethro!"

"I hate you!" Ivy burst out. Gibbs got angry then too.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Live with it and grow up. You're dead, we're not. If you really want to end this get the address. People can't follow 'lights'. Brooklyn is a big place. Go haunt Ronnie, and I do mean _haunt _him. Perfect opportunity. My team will do what they can. But we're in the midst of a blizzard and the storm will head up the coast to NY if it hasn't already. You're the only one without some physical limitations. Use it!"

Ivy began to fade then to a mere circle of gray face. She stared at them with eyes that were now a mere suggestion.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll be back when I know more…" The voice seemed to come from around him instead of the ghostly face. He shivered and frowned.

Lainy met his eyes and shook her head.

"I guess that answers the question of whether she's gone or not." Lainy muttered.

"Ya think?" Jethro said and shoved his pie away frowning.


	8. Chapter 8

**The White Rabbit**

Ronnie Watson was indeed in Brooklyn NY at his cousin Walter's apartment. Walter was less than pleased about the visit.

"They're lookin' for you man. They got APB's out from the Feds! The Fed's man! We ain't talkin' about some hardware store robbery in Freemont Texas. You shot a Fed! A fuckin' Fed!" Walt was pacing back and forth in his small living room. He had a studio apartment and Ronnie was sleeping on a pile of blankets on the floor.

"It ain't like I'm stayin' here forever Walt. I just gotta have some time to figure out my next move. And I didn't shoot that Fed! Gary and Ricky did it!" Ronnie was sitting on the sofa bed and ran his hands through his hair then picked up his beer.

"Well nobody cares because they're lookin' for _you! _Figure it out. Make it quick! I'm legit. I got a girlfriend 'n everything. We're supposed to get married. I got a job at Mick's Motor shop. I ain't gonna fuck up my life for you no more!" Walt headed for the door.

"Hey! Where you goin'? There's a blizzard outside!" Ronnie gestured to the small black and white TV in the corner.

"Wendy lives next door. I'm goin' over to make sure she's OK. She's got asthma and I wanna make sure she took her medicine the doctor gave her." He turned at the door. "You got 'til this storm is over man. Then you gotta go."

"You got a car Walt?" Ronnie looked blearily up at the man.

"No. Nobody needs a car in New York City. Get your act together and get out. And no I didn't leave any money or ID around. I known you a long time 'cuz. I owe you 'cause you're blood. That's why I let you in. But you gotta grow up Ronnie. You owe me too. I ain't doin' no more time because of your fuck up. So get out." He left.

Ronnie sat and stared at the TV. He rubbed his face some more and thought again about everything that had happened. He had tried to rewrite it all in his head in the trip up here.

He didn't have anywhere else to run. Walt was supposed to be the answer to everything. Man oh man. How was he to know Walt got pussy whipped and out of the game? Shit…

He couldn't believe it when he saw Gary and Ricky come out of the back room shooting. But when the silver haired cop started shooting back he actually froze. He had thought he saw a badge on the guys belt just as he walked up, before he went into the shop. The headlights on the truck lit the area up. The wind had blown his coat open. He could see it. He knew it was trouble. He called Ricky on his cell and they ducked inside the back.

He was really angry those two idiots had to go and hold up the shop. It wasn't in the plan. They had plenty of money from the back robbery in Georgia. He had only come to DC to chill out with Ivy until the heat was off. He figured a year or so would be enough. He almost made it too. This was how his whole life had been. Always some fuck up or another.

Ivy… She was pretty damned perfect for a girlfriend. Did everything he wanted. Always had. Ivy had tried to get up to leave by the other door when the shooting started. That damned cop! Ronnie saw her go down. Had to be Gary or Ricky's shot, the cop was shooting forward. Duckshit! He saw the cop go down but he also saw both his friends get dead. Damn!

Just then the TV news came on from a commercial. The very next item after the blizzard was a picture of him from his Florida arrest and the APB Walt had talked about! Shit! He was wanted not only for the Georgia bank robbery but now an assault on a federal officer, attempted murder, and a person of interest in 3 homicides. Jesus! What the hell was he gonna do?

Ronnie got up and began to pace where Walt had. His thoughts ran in circles. He was so tired. He needed to eat and then to sleep some more. He went over to the refrigerator. The only thing in it was beer and some kind of takeout that looked moldy and smelled worse. Opening cupboards he found a box of Cheerios and salt and pepper. Apparently good ole' boy Walt ate at Wendy's. Ronnie walked over to the place's only window and found he couldn't even see across the street. He had no idea where the local 7-11 was and couldn't wander around in this weather anyway. He went back to the sofa bed and began to eat dry Cheerios and drink another beer. The solution would come, they always did. Somewhere along the line of his third beer he fell asleep.

He woke up when somebody called his name. The room was freezing cold. He could see his breath in the light from the TV. He got up and went and checked the window. It was closed but frosted over. Walt obviously lived in a piece of crap apartment. Wandering to the bathroom Ronnie decided to use Walt's toothbrush and splashed water on his face. When he came out the TV was all fuzz. Damn! Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him in the kitchen area.

"Ronnie you piece of shit! You killed me!"

Leaping from the sofa he turned to look and saw Ivy walk out of the dim area and up to him within 4 feet. She was wearing the clothes he remembered from that day. She looked good! Then he looked down and saw she had no feet… she was clear from the knees down. Ronnie promptly fainted dead away.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mad Hatter**

Ronnie Watson woke to find himself on the floor. He rolled over and slowly sat up. Man oh man the beer on an empty stomach was a bad idea. He looked at the clock and saw it was 10pm. He was hungry damn it. He moved to the window and looked out. The snow seemed to have diminished he thought. He put his jacket on. He needed cigarettes and some kind of food! There had to be some kind of corner store around here.

He moved out into the street and found himself hit by a high wind that bit right through his jacket and the snow struck his face with force that made him gasp. He had no gloves and no hat. Who could have known he'd need to run when he did? He hadn't planned on any of this damn it. He didn't deserve this crap! He saw through the snow the light of a store about a block away. He made his way toward it.

Arriving some 5 minutes later he found the owner just getting ready to close up. He was surprised to see Ronnie.

"How in the world did you get yourself out into this mess!" The man said throwing his hands up.

"I wasn't prepared for this." Ronnie said while grabbing everything he could see, from dried sausage to milk.

"Oh yeah. You aren't the only one to come in this evening. That's why I told the wife I was gonna stay open til 10 o'clock. You just made it young man."

"'Preciate that sir. I really do. How much do I owe you?" Ronnie said reaching for his wallet.

"Comes to $45. I'll throw in some chips." The elderly man said with a smile.

"How're y'all gonna get home?" Ronnie asked out of curiosity.

"We live right up the stairs. Don't you worry 'bout that. Just be safe. OK?"

He smiled at Ronnie.

Ronnie made his way back slowly to the apartment. Everything looked the same in this snow. He was frozen stiff, his fingers so numb he nearly lost the bags of food when he stumbled off the curb. Looking around he didn't see the red light. He was sure there had been one. Finally he found the number of the building and made his way inside the entry and up to the apartment. Once inside he began to shiver uncontrollably. He wanted coffee but found Walt didn't have a coffee maker. Ronnie ran hot water over his hands and moaned as he felt pain with the returning sensation. He was frozen. Pig shit!

He made his way into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He stripped and got in letting the hot water pound warmth back into his body. Once out he found clothes in Walt's room. They were to big but they were dry! Ronnie went back out into the kitchen and grabbed another beer and the chips and smoked sausage. He turned to go back to the sofa bed.

"Well ain't that just too sweet."

Ronnie whirled and Ivy was standing there near the bathroom door. He began to shake.

"I can't be seein' you Ivy. You ain't here." He stared. She looked so damn real. He began to doubt what he had seen in the coffee shop. She looked natural.

"Oh yeah I am Ronnie baby. And I got a plan for you. It involves us being together forever. Forever and ever." She smiled at him then and it turned his blood cold. He was colder than when he came in out of the storm. Ivy moved toward him then.

"You stay away from me!" He cried and backed up toward the kitchen. Ivy just kept smiling and held her hand out to him. Ronnie dropped his food and beer and ran toward the door. He couldn't open it. He grabbed the handle with both hands and twisted as hard as he was able. The door didn't budge. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ivy coming slowly toward him still. He screamed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door. Panting frantically he pushed hard with his body against the door. He was mumbling words, prayers, imprecations. He grabbed his gun from his jacket and checked the load.

"Ronnie baby. You always wanted me to play dead for you. You liked it when I was all limp. Well it's real now Ronnie. It's real and it's cold here. Really cold.

I want you to warm me up baby. C'mere."

Ivy's voice seemed to be all around him. Whimpering Ronnie slid to the floor holding the gun out in front of him. Suddenly she was there leaning over him.

"Kiss me baby."

She puckered up her lips. Screaming, Ronnie fired. Ivy began to laugh then. It echoed all around him.

"Can't shoot me Ronnie. I'm already dead. I had a cop tell me to come to you. I had a little trouble finding you ya' know. But I remembered about Walt. I told him. That cop from the coffee shop. He told me I could come get you and he couldn't because of the storm. He was right.

You hurt him too Ronnie. He got shot in the head like me. He's a really nice guy. Sweet and loving. I met his wife. He loves her. They have more passion and love in their lives than you an' I ever had. You could' a been like that too. You could' a treated me right. I think maybe you need to make amends."

Ronnie yanked the door open and ran into the living area. He fired twice more at her as she moved implacably toward him. Her smile never broke and Ronnie realized he was hearing her but her mouth never moved. He screamed again and tried the front door.

It opened this time and he ran frantically into the hallway. As he headed toward the stairs, suddenly Ivy was there in his way.

"Amends Ronnie. To Ricky, to Gary. To all the rest of the bodies you left all over the South. But especially to me Ronnie. Especially to me. I did it all for you Ronnie…" She moved toward him again, both hands outstretched.

"I made myself a whore, a thief, a liar, a victim. And I'm tired of it all. I'm mostly tired of you having it all. You always ended up with it all. No more now, you hear? No more."

Ivy had moved him back until his back was against the fire escape window.

She reached again. Gibbering in his terror he turned and forced the window open. He climbed out. Emptying his pistol at her, he threw it. It passed through her. Turning to climb down, his left foot slid on the frozen surface. As he found himself falling, tumbling over the 10 stories toward the ground, Ronnie cried out.

"I'm sorry!"

"Not enough." Ivy said watching him. "Not good enough."


	10. Chapter 10

**Through the Looking Glass**

The blizzard had lasted a record of almost 6 days. It took Washington DC a week to dig out just the main thoroughfares . Quantico and the surrounding military related areas were done much sooner. The Armed Services wanted their people accessible and ready. Lainy and Gibbs found themselves able to get out but no where to go. They finally made Jethro's Neuro doctors appointment and he had healed enough that he was given a return date of 4 weeks if a follow up CT remained negative. Jethro groused about it all the way home.

He claimed to Lainy he was dying of boredom because he couldn't drive until cleared and couldn't return to work until then either. He had tried to talk Vance into letting him at least do desk work and consult, but Vance's answer was that was exactly what he would be doing when he first got back.

Lainy's answer to his complaints was to go to the library and have him load up and then take him for a new pair of running shoes and push him out the door to join Smitty and TJ for a run.

He turned around to argue further but heard the unmistakable sound of the locks and bolt being turned. He turned to his friends and said succinctly: "Shit."

They laughed at him and TJ punched him lightly in the arm and said to him in his deep bass voice "Give it up Gunny. The women always win."

Jethro tipped his head to the side then nodded. He moved to the stoop to do his stretching, then they took off.

Lainy's "boys" shortened their run because it was Jethro's first run since his injury. He had been running on a treadmill but not the track or street. He was sweating when he came home but felt refreshed and pleased. After he said goodbye to his friends he moved to the house.

The door was unlocked this time. Hesitating in order to form his apology Jethro stood with his hand on the door handle. He saw movement out of the corner if his eye and turned. Ivy was standing in the driveway looking at him. She looked more ghost like than she ever had except in the dining room the other night. Pale, wearing the clothes she had died in and with blood on her shoulders. She gave him a smile that made him shiver and vanished. He paused staring at where she had been and then panicked. Lainy… his mind refused to go further than that as he shoved open the door calling for her.

"Lainy! Lainy?" He slammed the door shut hard behind him. He took 2 steps toward the laundry room, heard a sound and whirled to see his wife coming out of her den/office.

"Jethro? What's wrong Love?" She hurried to him arms reaching out to him.

He put his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent to calm himself. She clung to him molding her body to his instinctively, her arms around his neck with her fingers in his hair.

"Babe you're soaked. You have to shower and change before you get a chill."

When he didn't release her she held him a moment longer then gently pushed him back.

"Honey. Please tell me what's wrong?" She stroked her fingers down his chest.

Catching his breath, Jethro looked instinctively over his shoulder. He turned back to gaze longingly into her beautiful emerald eyes. He felt himself relax a bit and sighed.

"She's back. I saw her outside. But the way she smiled at me, it made me afraid for you."

"For me? She came for me? What did she say?"

"She didn't really say anything! That's what made me worried."

"Alright. I'm here and I'm fine. So will you please get cleaned up? I need a little snuggle time while dinner bakes." Lainy felt the need to take control and calm him. She grasped his sweatshirt and gave him a gentle shake. "Move out Marine."

"Yes Ma'am Staff Sgt." Jethro said with a smile. Lainy pulled him down for a kiss which she lengthened, their tongues gently tasting and stroking. With a soft hum which he felt to his toes.

Jethro returned to her in just 10 minutes, dressed in clean sweats and hungry. He moved into the kitchen and poured coffee for both of them. Suddenly he grabbed the counter and gasped as his head felt like it was going to explode. He heard Lainy crying out for him but there was lightening and suddenly he was back in the coffee shop.

He saw himself lying on the floor bleeding profusely from his head. He could smell the cordite of gunfire and he saw the doctor and her assistant half running, half crawling toward him. He saw himself turning his head toward the dead blonde girl on the floor. Her hand outstretched, their blood intermingling, her eyes dilating in death as the blackness took him.

"There was nothing I could do…" he moaned. "Nothing I could do…" He stiffened and slowly went limp.

"You did everything you could Love. Everything that could be done."

Lainy was angry. She looked up and around the room. "You stop it! You stop it right now!"

Ivy slowly stepped forward from the outside wall of the dining room. She moved without walking this time.

"It looks like you're getting used to being a spirit. You're not bothering to move like a person any more." Lainy fairly spat at her. "Let him go!"

Ivy tipped her head looking down at Jethro who had slumped in Lainy's arms and was now on the floor in a faint. She smiled a cold smile.

"No. I don't think so. I've pretty much decided I want a little company now that the whole Ronnie thing is over."

Lainy looked up at her in shock. " You WHAT!"

"Yup. I like him. He is a loving person. I need some of that."

"Jethro is very selective about the people he lets inside Ivy. You're not one of them. It certainly won't make him feel more friendly toward you if you keep causing him to faint and have headaches." Lainy tightened her grip on her husband and shifted to support his weight against her trunk.

"Oh I'm not gonna ask him to like me. I've decided I'm takin' him with me when I go. I told you, I need some sweet company. I saw him with you. He's strong and gentle at the same time. He's got a lot of passion in him. He's a good lover! I want some of that."

"You're insane!" Lainy gripped her husband so tightly she had to make her arms loosen so he could breathe.

"No… I don't think so. I'm pretty sure once he's dead he'll come to like me OK. I mean I'll be the only one around he'll know really." She shrugged and stepped closer. "He's not lookin' so good right now is he? A little more pale and not breathing so good. A little more pressure and he'll be lookin' at you from 'the other side' or whatever you want to call this damn place."

Lainy spared a look to her husband's face and saw that what Ivy said was true. Jethro was gray, his lips slightly blue. Her mind froze for a split second then she began to reason.

"You could kill him Ivy. But you don't realize how he is. He'll ignore you for the rest of the brief moment he'd see you. If Jethro dies he'll be moving on. There's no reason he wouldn't move on into Heaven. He has nothing to fear eternity's judgment about. You'll have Jethro's death as well as whatever your past holds to worry about. You will find your actions will simply leave you more alone than you already are."

Lainy could feel Jethro's breathing change, becoming more shallow. Her fear made her make a small sound. She leaned in to him and pressed her lips to his forehead. She turned her focus and all of her heart in towards her husband. All external stimuli became fainter then passed away for her. She moved her minds effort into her husband.

Calling to him, pouring her love for him into him, memories of moments in their past. The first time he told her he loved her. The first time they made love. Their incredible first year together. His wonderful relationship as father to Liz, their daughter.

All of the little incidents and 'lovings' that made up an incredibly intimate, intense, passionate and conflict free relationship. They were both extremely complicated people who knew when to give each other space and when to pull in tight. She refused to simply let him die. Not by some terrorist and not by some damned spirit! Not without making him feel her, feel how she would cease to exist if he died.

"Listen to me ionúin! Listen only to me! It's me who loves you. It's me who needs you. There is nothing else but us mo muirneach. We are what matters. If you can't stay Jethro then I will try to understand. I will follow you where ever you will go! But please try to fight Love. Please try to fight for me! We aren't done Jethro. You promised me forever! Forever isn't now."

There was a long, long moment where she thought he wasn't responding. Then as her own heart beat seemed to falter he stirred. A weak lifting of a hand which fell back. Another pause, then he moved his head rolling it back and forth. His eyes fluttered and then opened. He fought to keep them open and in a hoarse voice spoke one word- "Lainy".

She leaned down to him, her fingers traced gently down his throat to his pulse point. It was weak and thready but present. He settled his head into his wife and gave a soft sound and fainted again.

Lainy spent another few minutes ignoring Ivy who continued to make imprecations and threats. Ivy for her part was bewildered. She had felt him sliding into death, just as she had felt Ronnie going. He had been running from the pain, what the pain was doing to his brain. But now, now she couldn't feel him at all !

Ivy gave a screech of fury and vanished. It was a good five minutes before Jethro could rouse enough to get off the floor with Lainy's help.

"I can't keep doing this Lainy…" Jethro muttered to Lainy. She helped him shower and put him to bed.

"I love you Babe. You're not going to have to do this anymore. I'm going to deal with it. Just sleep Love." She kissed his lips and slipped out leaving the door ajar.


End file.
